User blog:Swimswimfruit/Marcus Junior's Trouble Party
Marcus is walking around on an island...Soup is flying around him nervously, looking at his partner. Soup: Marcus...Hey, Marcus!...You know what day it is today? Marcus: It's monday. Marcus gets deppressed just from hearing about monday. Marcus; The longest time of the week...Monday mornings... Soup slaps him with his fin comically. Soup: YOU AHOU! A man walks by, and he drops something by mistake... Marcus picks it up,ready to point out the mistake, when he notices that it is ablaze...a Black and Golden flame. Marcus: I really hope i Don't have to run to an island all the way across the world to save someone again...Damn Mango. He proceeds to open the letter, only to see an island, and a time. Lamultiani Island, 14:00 Soup: Hey, it says 14 oclock. FOURTEEN olckock Marcus. Marcus stands up. He puts the letter in his pocket, and thinks. Marcus: Yes. 14 is a good age. Soup simply facefins. ---- We see Magnus running around, in the middle of a huge salon, in what appears to be a big house. Magnus: Not time...I'm not gonna make it! We see that he's preparing a table of some sorts. Magnus: Time to put my powers at work! He gets in a battle ready stance... 'Magnus: HAAAA! Using his telekenisis, he finally manages to lay all the plates on the table, alogn with the spoons and the forks and the knives. Hermes: Dude, you honestly think we're gonna eat civilised? Magnus: Gotta be ready, you know. Somebody could want to... Mugen walks over, and simply spawns some chairs. Magnus: Good think your crew was the first to come here...Your fruit is amazingly usefull in hard times like these. Ihos,Mugen's musician, walks by. Ihos: Hey Magnus, i hear you know how to play the guitar right? Magnus turns around, dropping a big plate he was carrying, but Hermes dashes and falls on the ground, catching it with his head. Magnus: Yeah, why? Ihos: Maybe we could perform for today's event right?! Magnus: Why not! I think the honoured guest also knows his way around the instrument. Ihos: EPIC! We find Milky in the kitchen, preparing a very big course, with Serena, Nww the Mugen's cook Stilo, along with Crow and Yusei. They are running around, cooking, preparing the material, and having fun. Somebody approaches Milky, and stands behind him. The Man: Hey, Milky, could you pass me a cucumber? Milky: Sure thing. Milky grabs one from his pile of materials and hands it to him. The moment the cucumber leaves his hand, he finally looks at the man, and realises it's the Ahou's Neptune, the man he fought. Milky: *Suprised facefault* Neptune!! Neptune laughs with his old man voice really hard, with cucumber pieces in his mouth. Everyone is seen having fun while preparing for the big event. It's one o'clock,kust one hour before the man event, and pretty much everythign is ready. Most members of the Espada, Mugen, and Ahou crews are chilling, waiting. A man walks in throught the big doors of the house. Man: Phew...big house. Wonder how Mango can afford it. The man feels a pressence, and be instantly flashes outside, and geppous to the air. A very bright black and golden flame appears in the middle of the sky, and inside it, a man, falling down with his fist raised. Marcus: That's how it is today? Marcus jumps towards the figure, recongising it as his rival Magnus, and activates his white Ahou flame, coating his entire body with it. Magnus/Marcus: Long time no See BROFIST! The brofist in the air, and a crack is produced as many of the hydrogen and oxygen particles die from the clash. They both land, with a smile on their faces, and proceed to walk inside, where everyone sees Marcus, but they do nothing more than just greet him. Marcus goes to the couch where Neptune and his other crewmate Lanty. Marcus: Yo, been some time. Neptune: Indeed. Cucmubmer? Marcus: No thank you. Lanty: So how's life? Marcus: Good. Adventuring....you know, the usual. *Marcus continues talking to his nakamas as the members of the Oni Pirates and Mafia Pirates join the party as well Magnus: Seems almost everyone is here now. Except for...well, Marimo. *Suddenly, someone busts inside the house, grabbing everyone's attention *It's no one else than everyone's favorite swordsman, Sasagawa Kenshin Marimo:*large grin*SORRY I'M LATE, MARCUS! But your present was a bit hard to carry. *Marcus gets up as Marimo calls someone inside *Two incredibly beautiful women enter the house Marcus:*jaw drops to the ground*Is that...my present? Marimo: Of course it is! Big brothers have to take care of... Woman 1: But Marimo-saaaaaaan! We want youuuuuuuu! Woman 2: Yeeeeeeeees! Don't let us with him! He might not be as gentle. *Marimo grabs the two women by their shoulders Marimo:*serious face*Alright then...I'll take care of you. Women: Yaaaay! Marcus:*depressed face fault*But...my...present... *Marimo tells the two to join the party for now *The party continues for a few minutes, until someone else busts in Magnus: Who is this time? *Everyone looks surprised at the door as they see the vice-captain of the Ahou Pirates in their great days, Zuberetsu Richard Marcus: Yo, Rici! You're late. Richard: I'm sorry! But I...I...umm... Marimo: Yes? Richard:*nervous face fault*I RAN INTO WHITEBEARD AND HAD TO FIGHT HIM TO GET HERE! Marcus:*surprised face fault*WHITEBEARD?? SINCE YOU'RE HERE...IT MEANS YOU WON?? Marimo/Magnus: THAT'S THE WORST EXCUSE EVER! WHITEBEARD IS DEAD!...wait... *All the people in the room, including Marcus, show a very shocked and scared face fault Everyone: RICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD?? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! Richard:*scary face*Booooo! *Marimo punches Richard, to see if his fist would go through him Richard:*bleeding*YOU WANNA START A FIGHT? Marimo: Yep. It's him. Magnus: ALRIGHT THEN! THE PARTY CAN GO ON! Marcus: YOOOOOOOOOSH! *Magnus and Ihos start playing their guitars as everyone starts banging their heads on the awesome rock music *Suddenly, Marcus shows a surprised, almost shocked look Marcus: STOP! *Everyone stops and looks at the rather scared Marcus Marcus:*intellectual look*You know...I just realized this...the more birthdays you have, the longer you live. *Everyone in the room remains speechless from the sheer stupidity *Suddenly, someone can be heard screaming, between them Richard: WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU'RE AN IDIOT...BUT YOU'RE RIGHT! Marimo:*comically slapping Richard*ARE YOU SERIOUS?? *Once the moment passes, they once again start partying *Magnus leaves Ihos to sing along for the moment while he starts spending some time with his rival and friend, Marcus *Marimo and Richard approach the bar, where they notice that the cooks made sure to bring a lot of beer Marimo: Hey, Richard. Do you have the courage to get into a drinking competition with me? Richard: AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *starts coughing* Marimo:*angry face fault*WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU IDIOT?! Richard: You want to compete against me?! Marimo: HELL YEAH I DO!! Richard: SO BE IT THEN! *The two start drinking like crazy, trying to win Muramasa:*sweatdrops*Aaaaa...shouldn't we stop them? I'm almost certain that this will turn into a real fight pretty soon. Neptune: Naaaah! I'm sure it will be fine! They are both mature men now! *Richard starts breaking Marimo's bottles of beer while Marimo starts slashing Richard's Marimo:*angry face fault*YOU CHEATING BASTARD! Richard:*angry face fault*HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?? I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! *The Ahous and Espadas try to hold Richard and Marimo away from each other Marcus:*innocent look*Yaaaay! Everyone is having fun at my party! Magnus:*sweatdrops*Those two are sure having fun. *Some loud noise can be heard from the outside Milky: Wait...is that...the sound of a cannon? *All the pirates run outside, only to see a full fleet of Marine battleships Magnus: HOW DID THEY GET HERE SO FAST?? Neptune:*proud grin*I invited them! Espadas: WHAT DID YOU DO?? YOU AHOU!! Marcus: Awwwwww look! Even the Admirals came to wish me a happy birthday. Everyone: ADMIRALS!?!?!! *Understanding that there's nothing else they can do, the Ahous, Espadas, Mugens, Onis, Espadas, as well as other friends of Marcus like Soup or Titus decide to fight the marines *Hours pass and they finally finish the fight, winning after all, but creating what they're best at, incredible chaos *They are all looking at the sky while slowly sailing on different ships of the marines Magnus:*smiles*This went exactly as we expected it, right? Marimo:*smiles*Indeed...there was no doubt this is not gonna be a normal birthday. Richard: Hey hey! The night is coming soon! We shall have a final toast! Everyone: YOSH! *All of them gather around Marcus with a glass of champagne in their hands Magnus: Alright, everyone! In 3...2...1! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCUS!! *Marcus can be seen showing his usual, silly and happy smile Category:Blog posts